With the widespread use of smartphones which sense, collect, and process valuable information about the user and the user's whereabouts, ensuring location privacy has become one of the most important concerns for cybersecurity vendors. Moreover, with the rise of employees using their own personal vehicles to commute to work, attackers can learn a great deal about a particular user by tracking the location of the user's mobile device. For example, in some cases attackers may be able to ascertain information about a particular user's office location, employee details, home address, regular halting spots (e.g., a coffee shop), etc., by tracking the location of the user's mobile device.
Additionally, when mobile devices disclose the locations of their users, the mobile devices may thereby expose the users to location-based risks. These location-based risks may include spam threats, scam threats, and/or unsolicited advertising. In some cases, the location-based risks may include potential victimization in terms of blackmail and/or violence. In view of the above, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for obscuring user location.